Brand New Day
by goingtoazbaby1804
Summary: Roadies fic. Marissa & Summer drama. Catfights.


**Chapter 1- Its Over**

**Summer's POV:**

**I saw how he looked at her. You know the way he used to look at me. I never really noticed before that she looks back at him. Theres this air around them.**

**They seem to make each other happy. There is no drama. Just smiles on both of their faces. It made her just sick just thinking about it.**

**She convinced herself there was nothing to worry about at first. Just a glance in the hallway. At their lockers in between classes. I mean after all they are just friends. Friends can look at each other I mean I was over him, he was my left overs. If she wanted him she could have him. They could have each other for all I cared. But it still hurts you know. Kind of like a knife going through your heart and just twisting around over and over. She was done with Cohen. Him and Coop could laugh and hug and hold hands all they wanted, it wasn't bothering her. She'd have to talk to Coop later. With that Summer slammed her locker shut, sent one of her death glares at Seth and went to find Adam. He was perfect, he was just what she needed to get her mind off of her ex boyfriend and best friend.**

**This past summer was supposed to be different. Chino didn't get any girls pregnant this year. Cohen didn't run off like a bitch on a sail boat. Sure Coop had lost control this past summer after she shot Trey but she always had some drama issues to deal with. She'd get drunk a few times listening to that emo crap Cohen listented to and she'd be fine. She was worried about her . She had a lot to deal with this summer. The rape and shooting Trey, her breaking up with Ryan. She knew her friend would mope around for weeks. She hoped Coop would have some luck in the romance department this summer. Sure last summer Coop had DJ to distract her from the whole big Ryan mess, she was sure Coop would find someone to take her mind off of it this year. **

**It was sometime in July when Summer started distancing herself away from Cohen. She just didn't feel that same spark. Something wasn't right. Sure she knew she loved him. Her heart wasn't in it that much anymore. She knew what she had to do. She had to breakup with Cohen. I mean they would break up and then they would make up this fall. No harm no foul. She just didn't know how to tell him. Looks like this summer Marissa wasn't the only one who had too much drama to deal with.**

**I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like that will build em up again  
So here your last change for redemption  
So take it while it lasts because it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye **

**I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And ill be the first to go - Lindsay Lohan Over.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2- Cry**

**Marissa's POV:**

**She saw the hurt look in his eyes when he saw her so she started poking him and tickling him to make him laugh and it was at that exact moment Sum turned towards them and rolled her eyes.** **Marissa couldn't believe how Sum was acting. She broke up with him, what did she do expect him to sit and wait. I mean sure he was in love with Sum. And was at her beck and call 24/7. But even Cohen was human and not a dog. Though he did have those puppy dog eyes that made her want to kiss him all over his face. But they were just friends at least that is what she was telling herself these days. I mean Coop come on he's Cohen. Sum's Cohen. Well I called him Cohen first, not her. After another glance towards Sum she turned to Seth and dragged him off to class. Laughing along the way with not a care in the world.**

**A lot of things had changed this summer. One of them being she had been raped, and she had shot Trey. Who was Ryan's older brother and her rapist. After a few weeks of both her and Ryan walking around each other she decided to break it off. They were still friends though. And things were starting to get weird with her and Sum. She didn't feel like she could count on her. Sure she listened to her but it was no use. She didn't know what she went through. No one knew. Nothing could make her happy anymore, nothing could make the pain go away. Drinking didn't. Taking pills yeah after what happened in TJ not a chance. She wasn't an idiot. Last summer she just hooked up with DJ but that was out of the question this year. **

**Have you ever been so alone that you just sit and stare at something for so long that the world disappears? That nothing else could happen to make your life worse then it already is. I mean you name it I've been through it. Seriously though My boyfriend of five years cheats on me with one of my best friends, later he hooks up with my mother. I overdose in TJ. My mom almosts has me commited. My dad embelsed money from almost everyone in Newport. Ryan got a girl pregnant. My mom marries the devil himself only to cheat on him with my dad. I even hooked up with Alex, who was Seth's ex girlfriend. Then I get raped and shoot Trey the guy who raped me. Is my life a soap opera or what. I was too consumed with my own thoughts to notice the person beside me. With tears in my eyes I looked over afraid to see who it was. With my luck it would be a cold blooded killer ready to finish me off. But to my suprise. It was Cohen, Seth Cohen.**

**I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed**

**In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**

**---Cry, Mandy Moore.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3- More than Anyone**

**Seth's POV:**

**Yeah Summer Roberts hates me Seth Cohen. I'm back where I was 2 years ago only then she ignored me. Now she is set on making my life miserable.**

**Well more miserable. What is it about her that makes me want to commit suicide. I mean she said I was in it for the chase. How I wanted her when I couldn't have her. She's one to talk. Now she's mad at Marissa for no good reason and Rissa doesn't deserve that. I mean she has been through so much I know she see's me looking over at Sum and she starts tickling me and trying to make me laugh. She is so awesome like that. I wonder why I never noticed her first instead of Summer. Though now it would be weird because She's family. Sort of. I mean her mom married my grandpa and she went out with Ryan who is kinda my brother. Not that I like her like that or want to go out with her. She's my friend. Yeah my friend. Who's super hot.**

**Yeah this summer was supposed to be everything the one before was supposed to be. Me and Summer had gotten back together at the OSea. I wasn't going to leave her this summer. It was going to be perfect. I never would have thought that after 2 months of being back together that I would have my heart not only walked on but stomped on. July 14. The day I know I'll never forget. Summer had called and told me she needed to talk to me. It was important and for us to meet at her house. I'll never forget what she said.**

**"Seth, I think we should break up. I mean you will always be Cohen but something in my heart isn't feeling it Seth. I'm sorry. We can still be friends though."**

**I was stunned speechless. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel my legs. My heart broke right on the spot. I barely remember nodding and just walked out the door. I made my way to the pier. I needed to think. I saw Marissa sitting there, it looked like she had been crying. So I made my way too her and I sat down she was so upset she didn't notice me even sitting there. Soon as I began to think myself I heard her whisper "Cohen". Why is it that I always end up with an upset Marissa Cooper. It was then I heard her say "Last year if someone would have told me that we'd be the two loneliest people in Newport I wouldn't believed them, well about me" She smiled and I laughed and gave her a hug. It felt nice. To be needed. So I just held on to her. I knew she was suprised but I knew she needed it as much as I did.**

_**You need a friend **_

_**I'll be around**_

_**Don't let this end**_

_**Before I see you again**_

_**What can I say to convince you**_

_**To change your mind of me?**_

**With my arms wrapped around Marissa Cooper we sat there in the dark. I was thinking about what happened moments before. It was just us. We were alone. I looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep. I kissed her on the forhead and I just sit there while I let her sleep. By looking at her you could tell she needed the sleep. Everything would be okay. It had to be. They were strong. They'd have to be. With that he took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. Even though it was warm outside he didn't want her to be cold.**

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

_**I'm gonna hold you closer than before**_

_**And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free **_

_**I'll be free for you anytime**_

_**I'm going to love you more than anyone- Gavin DeGraw, More than Anyone**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 4- Head up**

**Ryan's POV:**

**So what can I say. I never talk that much. Guess now I'll start. This year has been so different. You know. I mean I'm okay with being friends with Marissa. I couldn't be with her after what my brother did to her and when she shot him for me. I just lost my brother even though what he did was wrong and I was broken because of it. Marissa deserved to be happy and breaking up with me I knew would be good for her. She didn't need to be seeing Trey when she was kissing me. **

**We are trying to be friends which is good. Because she is a great person and I'm lucky to have her in my life. Plus I think she's starting to like Seth. Which doesn't bother me that much. I guess your looking at me weird now huh? I mean yeah if you would have told me 2 years ago I would have been weirded out but they help each other. They are friends you know, there isn't drama with them. They just laugh alot. Which both her and Seth need. Now I know why I never talk I turn into Seth.**

**I see Summer in the hallway, she looks like she is plotting something. Not good. I'll have to talk with Marissa and Seth. They don't need anymore drama. I'm rooting for them if they decide to date or if they stay friends. There my family. We need each other.**

**Keep your head up  
The colors are beautiful  
Keep your head up  
It's all right in front of you  
When they say wake up  
You're braking ridicule  
When all the sentimental memories you own  
Keep you trapped inside your room there all alone- Sugarcult**

**Chapter 5- **

**Summer's POV: More than just okay**

**Okay isn't there supposed to be a rule against PDA at school. I mean really. That is just EW! Get a room you freaks! Seriously do but don't. Eww image! Ew!And they aren't even making out they are just making googly eyes at each other and that is sick. Ew! I walk towards their table. As I get closer I hear some of their convo.**

**"So Cohen, what are we doing tonight?" "Well, Rissa. I say we go to Paris." "Excellent idea Seth." "Weren't we there just last night?." **

**My mind was reeling. Paris? he took her to Paris? He never took me to Paris. God Cohen is such an assface! **

**"Isn't this nice. My ex with my ex best friend. Could you guys get a room or something your ruining my lunch. I mean just because you throw up your lunch doesn't mean I want to you anorexic bitch." Summer spat out at Coop.**

**"Why you jealous. That I'm skinnier than you? Or that I'm here with Seth and you aren't? I mean really Sum what has happened to you." Marissa fired back at her.**

**Summer was beyond mad at this point. What nerve did she have. **

**"Yeah Coop. I'm jealous that you have the Comic loving, Emo listening, Geekboy and I don't. Ew! Gross. But your a dog you like leftovers right? Guess you do since your paws are all over Cohen" Summer was getting aggravated so she just up and left them. You could hear her Ew's as she walked off.**

**I can't believe she thinks I'm jealous of her and Cohen. Ew! like she kept telling everyone, even herself she was over him. She _broke _up with him. She didn't care about him. Yeah she thought they could be friends that was before he went and fell in love with her best friends. There were rules. Marissa wouldn't like it if she got all close and comfy with Ryan would she? No she wouldn't. She'd throw a hissy fit and get drunk and throw lawn chairs into her pool. What a drama queen. I'm better off. Ew! **

**I was being a total bitch. I knew it. I did a total 180 since I broke up with Seth and he wouldn't take me back. I thought he would follow me around like a lost puppy and beg for me to take him back. I know its selfish of me but I always thought he'd be here. He's my back up. Well Zach was my back up but he's with Reed now and totally happy. Plus I have Adam and he's not at all what I want but I'm stuck with him might as well have some fun. And some sex. **

**When I wake in the morning,  
I want to blow into pieces.  
I want more than just ok, more than just ok.  
When I'm up with the sunrise  
I want more than just blue skies.  
I want more than just ok, more than just ok.**

**I'm not giving up, giving up, not giving up now.  
I'm not giving up, giving up, not backing down. **

More than fine, more than bent on getting by.  
More than fine, more than just ok.

When I'm wet with the sunshine.  
I want more than just a good time.  
I want more than just ok, more than just ok.

I'm not giving up, giving up, not giving up now.  
I'm not giving up, giving up, not selling out.

More than fine, more than bent on getting by.  
More than fine, more than just ok.  
More than fine, more than bent on getting by.  
More than fine, more than just ok.

More than oceans away from the dawn.  
More than oceans away from the dawn.  
More than oceans away from who we are  
More than oceans, more than oceans, yeah.

More than fine, more than bent on getting by.  
More than fine, more than just ok.  
More than fine, more than bent on getting by.  
More than fine, more than just ok.

More than okay- Switchfoot

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6- On Fire**

**Marissa's POV:**

**Lunch was intresting. Okay so there was almost a cat fight between me and Summer. The girl ruined the bit me and Cohen have going on. We'll talk about our plans, Paris and then how this year we are going on a Pancake tour of America. But today she had to ruin it. Sum just walked up to our table called me an Anorexic bitch and compared me to a dog and Seth as her leftovers. She has turned into such a bitch. Sure this was how Summer used to be but being with Seth had made her calmer she still had her bitchier moods but Sum was never like this. I watched her walk off and I looked at Seth. I knew he was hurting. He thought it was his fault. See this summer, Summer realised she made a mistake after a month of non stop partying and one night stands with a bunch of drunken water polo jocks. He was with me when she walked up to us, barely even acknowledge me to try and get Seth to go out that night. I thought for sure Seth would jump at the chance to be back with Summer. I was ready to cry on the inside because I didn't want to be alone. But he just looked at me and looked back at her. With a look of pure disgust on his face. Unhappy with his response Sum ran off and kissed the first guy she saw. **

**Tell you where you need to go  
Tell you when you'll need to leave  
Tell you what you need to know  
Tell you who you need to be **

But everything inside you knows  
Says more than what you've heard  
So much more than empty conversations  
Filled with empty words

And you're on fire  
When He's near you  
You're on fire  
When He speaks  
You're on fire  
Burning at these mysteries- On fire, Switchfoot

**"Don't worry about it Rissa. She's gone now. And I don't care if you are an anorexic bitch. Your my anorexic bitch." He smiled at her and she just laughed and went to slap him in the back of his head.**

**"Very funny Cohen. Well she did make me want to vomit so I guess I'll go throw up, want to join me _left over?_ She tried to say with a straight face.**

**"You betcha Rissa. I can hold your hair back. I mean afterall we'd have a room." **

**"Cohen, your the weirdest guy I know"**

**"Rissa thank you, thank you I'd like to think Marissa Cooper the girl who used to be my next door neighbor." She just rolled her eyes at that and started to walk away.**

**"Rissa, don't leave me come back. We got to do what we do every day and take over the world. We'll always have PARIS." Seth shouted out at her. **

**For once in her life things were going great. Her mom and dad were together. He was back from Hawaii. She and Seth were best friends. All was good in the life of Marissa Cooper.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7- Learning to Breathe**

**Seth's POV:**

**Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way that I'm  
**

**Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies **

Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad

So this is the way I say I need You  
This is the way that I say I love You  
This is the way that I say I'm Yours  
This is the way, this is the way

**Eh I've had worse lunches. I'm used to Summer being like that to me but to hurt Rissa. She doesn't need that. For her to say all that stuff about her being aneroxic she knows not to mention it. She knows that Rissa takes it to seriously. I swear Rissa should have slapped her. Summer is such a bitch I know she's upset with me for not taking her back but its not about Rissa, she shouldn't bring her into it. I know Marissa is hurting now because she used to be her best friend so I smile at her. **

**"Don't worry about it Rissa. She's gone now. And I don't care if you are an anorexic bitch. Your my anorexic bitch." I smiled at her and she just laughed and went to slap me in the back of my head.**

**"Very funny Cohen. Well she did make me want to vomit so I guess I'll go throw up, want to join me _left over?_ She tried to say with a straight face. While I just laughed.**

**"You betcha Rissa. I can hold your hair back. I mean afterall we'd have a room." **

**"Cohen, your the weirdest guy I know"**

**"Rissa thank you, thank you I'd like to think Marissa Cooper the girl who used to be my next door neighbor." She just rolled her eyes at that and started to walk away.**

**"Rissa, don't leave me come back. We got to do what we do every day and take over the world.We'll always have PARIS" I shouted out at her. **

**As I watch her walk away I notice the way her body sways back and forth, back and forth almost hypmatizing. Snap out of it Seth she's your friend you can't think of her that way. Suddenly he hears a voice knocking him out of his trance.**

**"Ryan. Hey man. Whats going on." I ramble on, nice going Seth now he'll think something is up with you and Rissa.**

**"Seth, I... can we sit... There's something I got to tell you... Its about Summer." Ryan eyes me nerviously. This isn't going to be good.**

**"What about her man? Tell me what is it man? Is something wrong?" I stammer over my words.**

**"I think she's planning on hurting You or Marissa man. I saw her watching the two of you this morning in the hallway" Ryan just looked at him.**

**" This isn't good. This isn't good at all." I look down at the table as me and Ryan just sat there until the bell rings.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

**Ryan's POV:**

**"This isn't good. This isn't good at all." Seth whispers as we just sit at his lunch table. 3 minutes till classes start back up. I know class is the last thing Seth is thinking of. The look on his face says it all. He cares for her. Not just as a friend, though try telling him that. He's so afraid that he'll hurt my feelings that he won't do anything about it. Idiot. But what can I do he's my brother. **

**" I know she is up to something to man. She jumped onto her today at lunch. Its my fault Ryan I didn't take her back and now she's gonna hurt Rissa." Seth whispered the last part as he shuffled his feet and looking at his hands. I just looked at him and nodded telling him to go on.**

**" She called her an anorexic bitch and how I was her left overs and she was just cruel to her. I'm used to it Ryan but Rissa isn't" Seth looked sad. I wish there was something I could do. I was going to reply when the bell rung for class.**

**"We better go Seth." **

**"Yeah catch you later Ryan"**

**I sighed as I watched him walk off. **

**And he used to give me a hard time over being Marissa's white knight. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9- Cold Hard Bitch**

**Summer's POV:**

**Great just what I need. Coop's in my class. Sitting right across from me. I'll have to deal with her. And that I've got Cohen and you don't smile she has. Yeah like he's something special. Been there, done that. I smirk at her. She knows what I'm thinking. Thats why she's glaring over here at me. **

**"Got something to say honey?" I whisper at her. Yeah I can just see Little miss drama queen over there throwing a tantrum in class. I smirk at her again. She won't do a damn thing. **

**"Yeah I got plenty to say to you. First of all who do you think you are? calling Seth your left overs? any girl would be lucky to have him in their lives. You two faced, back stabbing lieing little bitch." she whispers at me but just at looking at her you know she wants to yell, scream and bitch at me. Possibly even throw a chair at me. **

**"Ew! Lapse in judgement. Why do I need to be reminded of my charity work. Ew!" I tell her. Oh I can see I'm making her mad. Score 2 for Sum. Zero for Drama Queen. **

**"I see the way you look at us Sum. You want him back. You need him weither you want to admit or not. And he doesn't want you. He's moved on." She tells me while she laughs at this.**

**" Moved on, to what you? Ew! What is it with every guy thinking your hot. Your nothing compared to me. And Cohen will realize that soon enough, Anerixa" I let her have it and once again I leave her in my dust. Dress to get Cohen back $250. Matching Louie Vatone purse $300. The look on her face when I call her anerixica... Priceless.**

**"Whatever Sum. Do what you want. I'm over it" She tells me. Whatever. Blah blah blah. She's been spending way too much time with Assface. Ew! I'm thinking about him again. Gross. I shudder and ask the teacher to be excused. I've got places to be and people to screw with. **

**_Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch  
She was shakin' her hips  
And I was all that I need  
I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting give me_  
**---Jet cold hard bitch

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10**

**Marissa's POV:**

**I swear I used to enjoy being in the same class as Sum. Thats when we used to be friends. But now I just hate it. She thinks I've done something wrong. All I did was comfort him. Its not like I hooked up with him or anything. Thats what she did when him and Anna broke up. I swear what is up her ass. Uhh.**

**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same**

**"Got something to say honey?" she whispers at me. Yeah I sure do. I have a lot I can say. You little bitch.**

**"Yeah I got plenty to say to you. First of all who do you think you are? calling Seth your left overs? any girl would be lucky to have him in their lives. You two faced, back stabbing lieing little bitch." I whisper at her wishing I could yell at her. Damn she starts it right in class. Normally I would just pick up one of the chairs beat her with it and that would be that but I'm not going to let her think she's getting at me. Two can play this game so I just smile back at her. **

**"Ew! Lapse in judgement. Why do I need to be reminded of my charity work. Ew!" she tells me. Oh I'm so gonna kick her ass. Wait till we get out of here Sum. You just wait. I know what will wipe that little smirk off her pretty little face.**

**"I see the way you look at us Sum. You want him back. You need him weither you want to admit or not. And he doesn't want you. He's moved on." I tells her while she laughs at this.**

**" Moved on, to what you? Ew! What is it with every guy thinking your hot. Your nothing compared to me. And Cohen will realize that soon enough, Anerixa" Oh no she didn't. Uh huh girl. If I weren't in class right now she'd be knocked out. Seth wouldn't take her back even if she dressed up like wonderwhore oh wait she already did that. Don't want to think about that at all. Thats just gross. **

**"Whatever Sum. Do what you want. I'm over it" I tell her. She sits there for a minute and then she asks to be excused. Oh she knew I could SO kick her ass.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
